


Training

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, M/M, Malec are cute tho, Training, i need 3x11 now pls, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Based off of the small snippets of the malec training scene we’ve got.





	Training

Alec sat up in bed staring at the breakfast Magnus had made for him, he was a little hesitant to eat it as it didn't exactly look very appetising, but after he took a bite, it was surprisingly good. He could hear Magnus busying himself around the apartment, Alec could sense something wasn't right with him after he lost his magic. Magnus definitely wasn't himself, Alec knew he was sad but he never showed it.

Alec got out of bed and carried his empty tray to the kitchen. 

”Thanks for breakfast.” he said to Magnus.

Magnus turned around from cleaning the kitchen counter ”you're welcome, you ready to go train?” he asked.

”Just let me get dressed then I'm all yours” Alec smiled and walked back into their room to change into his usual work out gear. Magnus walked in behind him to also get ready for their work out. He quickly pulled on a tight black tank top, and some sweatpants. 

”Ready now?” he asked Alec once again.  
Alex nodded, and they left the apartment heading to the institute. They walked down the street hand in hand. Magnus still found it strange to not be able to portal to places. His magic had always made traveling so much easier, but he had to get used to living the mundane life.

Once they arrived at the Institute they walked into the training room, all the candles were lit meaning someone had just left and it gave the place a very romantic feel. Alec grabbed the combat sticks in the corner of the room. 

"here” he hands one to Magnus as he picks up another for himself. 

Magnus frowned at him ”we aren't going hand to hand?”

Alec chuckled ”maybe later, but first, you should at least learn how to fight with some kind of weapon” Alec got into a defensive stance ”Now bring it on warlock” he smirked at him.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him before he swiftly swung the stick at him. Alec immediately blocked it. He responded back hitting Magnus in the stomach making him stumble back, he looked up at him and smirked a slight hint of fire in his eyes as he lunged at Alec, their sticks clashing and the noise echoing through the room.

They continued like that for a while until their chests were heaving with every breath they took. A slight sheen of sweat shining off both their bodies. Magnus had told Alec to not go easy on him, but he couldn't help it. With everything Magnus had been through he could do with taking it easy. All Alec could think about was how lost Magnus looked without his magic. Seeing him attempt to use it only to realize it’s not there; it broke him. He knew Magnus was hurting. Magnus felt like nothing without his magic. Much like Alec would if he lost his parabatai, or even worse if he lost Magnus

After even more clashing of their sticks Magnus could tell Alec was starting to get distracted in thought. 

“What're you thinking about?” He lowers his stick.

“Hm? Oh, nothing” Alec smiled at him.

Magnus gives him a look “I know you Alec come on tell me.”

“I’ll tell you later, let’s keep going” he drops the stick “want to go hand to hand now?”

Magnus smirks “Oh definitely!” he throws his stick to the side. Alec put his hands up in a defensive position waiting for Magnus to make the first move.  
Magnus raised his hands and threw the first punch which Alec was able to block expertly. 

”Oh come on I know you can do better than that!” Alec looked up at him.

Magnus huffed out a laugh ”just going easy on you.”

”I don't need you to go easy on me” Alec was still panting as he looked into Magnus’ eyes still waiting for them to turn gold, but they don’t. He returned to his defensive stance “bring it on.”

Magnus threw a left hook at him, and Alec just managed to duck. He got down low to the ground quickly kicking his foot, trying to trip up Magnus. Magnus managed to avoid as he jumped up over his foot. This was good for both of them, the past few weeks had been stressful for them. Alec was having a hard time finding a warlock that could help around the institute but he knew it made Magnus feel helpless, and they'd had been having small arguments about it.

Alec was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize Magnus was throwing another punch to his gut. As he hit Alec’s stomach, he stumbled backward.

”Jesus Magnus.”

”What? You said not to go easy on you!” he grinned at him. 

Alec growled and started backing him up against one of the stone pillars, looking into his eyes and leaning in close. 

“I’m impressed” he smiles at him.

Magnus blinked as he stared up at him “u-uh thanks…”

Alec bites his lip “hm this is the first time I’ve ever seen you flustered like this, it’s cute.”

Magnus laughed ”cute? That's a new one, now are you gonna kiss me or just stand there staring at my lips?”

”Pretty sure someone is teaching a class in here in a few minutes, what if we get caught?” Alec stares at him.

Magnus smirked as he pulled on Alec shirt making him move in a little closer. ”well that never stopped you before.”

”If you're referring to sex in my office, that place has a door that locks, and this room doesn't.” Alec rolled his eyes at him.

Magnus gives him a look as he rolls his eyes “hey! Don’t roll those eyes at me.” He kicks Alec’s legs out from under him making him fall back.

Alec looks up at him ”you're better at this than I thought, no offense.”

”You underestimate me, Alexander” Magnus straddles him and leans down.

”M-Magnus we cant…” Alec stutters.

Someone clears their throat from above them ”he's right, you cant.”

Both Alec and Magnus look up at where the voice is coming from to find Izzy standing above them with her arms folded over her chest.

Alec and Magnus scrambled to their feet “sorry Izzy we didn’t mean for it to end up like that.” Alec smiles sheepishly at her, blushing slightly.

“Sure, just get out of here I’m teaching a class soon.” Izzy smiles at them both “Oh and maybe next time, move whatever you were about to do to your office, and lock the door.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh. Taking Alec's hand as he and Alec walked into his office and listened to his sister's advice.


End file.
